


EnnoYama Weekend Collection

by Maiuzan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, EnnoYama Weekend, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiuzan/pseuds/Maiuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helloo, these are my fics for ennoyama weekend. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Confession/First

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, these are my fics for ennoyama weekend. enjoy!

Chikara walked back into the gym, to where Yamaguchi was still practicing his serves. They had been practicing together earlier, when a girl came to the gym and asked to speak to Chikara privately. Since he became a third year and the captain of the team, he had gotten various love letters, but never before had a girl confessed to him like this.

Yamaguchi caught the ball he was about to serve, to talk to Chikara instead. “And? What did she say?”

“Uhm… She confessed...” The girl had been so nice, and so polite, which made it even harder to do what he did.

“Congratulations!” Yamaguchi’s smile was genuine, almost blinding. “Wow, you’re the first of the third years to have a girlfriend, Tanaka will definitely cry.” 

“I turned her down.” Chikara ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing where to put his hands.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi looked so shocked, it looked incredibly cute to Chikara.

“I… I told her that I’m already in love with someone else…” There. He said it. There was no going back now.

“Ahh, who’s the lucky girl?” Yamaguchi was looking at him with such enthusiasm, and Chikara mentally smacked himself for never letting the team know that he was gay. That would’ve made this so much easier.

“Well, she’s a second year, and she’s really pretty.” Technically, he wasn’t lying, except for the ‘she’ part. “She has hair that just reaches her shoulders, and she has the cutest freckles.”

“Wow, she sounds cute.”

“She is. She’s also a hard worker, and has the most beautiful personality.” Yamaguchi stared at him, clearly waiting for Chikara to tell him more, but it was time for him to come clean. It was time for him to finally confess after a year of pining. “Also… she is a he.”

“Wait, what?” Yamaguchi looked like he wasn’t sure if Chikara made a joke and if he should laugh. Yet from the look on Chikara’s face, he saw that he wasn’t kidding. 

Chikara stayed silent, to see if Yamaguchi would get it by himself.

“Oh, so you’re gay? Why didn’t you tell us? You know that the team would accept you for who you are, right?” Yamaguchi was still holding the volleyball in his hands, which he was now slowly rolling between them.

“I know, but it’s still a big and scary step.” It was true, the team had been very understanding when Daichi and Suga told them they were dating. However, that was different. They were dating, they were together. If Chikara had to come out to the team, he would be doing it all by himself, and that frightened him. 

“I get it.” Yamaguchi stared at the ball in his hands, not making eye contact with Chikara. “So, do I know this guy?”

“Yamaguchi.” Chikara shifted his gaze to somewhere else in the gym. He was afraid to look Yamaguchi in the eyes, didn’t want to see the look of disgust that might appear on his face.

“Yes?”

Chikara took a deep breath. “It’s you.”

“What?” He couldn’t see his face, but he could easily imagine the look of shock.

“You’re the one I’m in love with.” He turned his face to look at Yamaguchi, and he saw something he didn’t expect. Instead of disgust, or fear, Yamaguchi was flushed red and looked like he was about to melt. 

“Why me?” Yamaguchi stared back at him in wonder. “That’s… I’m… You can get so much better?”

“Wait. That’s what bothers you? You don’t mind me being in love with you?” Chikara couldn’t believe it. This wasn’t going anything like the hundred scenarios he imagined when thinking about confessing.

“I don’t mind.” Yamaguchi went back to studying the volleyball in his hands, cheeks still as red as the tomatoes coach Ukai sold in his store. “I don’t mind at all, actually. I’m flattered. You’re really cool, and handsome, and-” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “Oh God, I just called you handsome.” Yamaguchi dropped the ball to hide his face in his hands.

Seeing how flustered he was, gave Chikara some courage. With the way he acted, there might be a slight chance that… “Yamaguchi, could it be that you like me too?”

Yamaguchi peered back at him through his fingers. “Maybe…”

“Then, will you please be my boyfriend?” Chikara took a step closer to the second year, because it almost looked like he was about to run away.

Yamaguchi moved a lock of hair in between his fingers, a nervous habit he picked up over the last year. “Are you sure? I mean, there are plenty other guys in this school, and-” Chikara had to stop him there.

“Yamaguchi! I had a crush on you since you were a first year, and that’s not gonna change anytime soon. So please, if you want to be my boyfriend, please say yes.” He could have never dreamed of it. The boy he was in love with, liked him back. No way that he was gonna let this chance slip away from him. 

“Yes. Please.” Yamaguchi suddenly looked as fragile and insecure as he did when he was still a first year, so Chikara grabbed the hand he was fiddling with, hoping it would somehow calm Yamaguchi down.

It seemed to work, since they finally locked eyes and smiled at each other. Chikara decided to ask for something he wanted ever since he met Yamaguchi. “Can I give you a kiss?”

Yamaguchi looked around him nervously. “Now?”

“We can wait, if you’re not ready.”

“No, I want to.” 

Chikara stepped closer, and brushed Yamaguchi’s freckled cheek with his hand, before he leaned in to kiss the other’s lips. When their lips met, he could feel Yamaguchi shaking under the touch, so he put his hands on his nervous shoulders, in an attempt to make him relax.

It was a short, and soft kiss, yet it was the most intimate thing Chikara had ever experienced. He pulled away first, since he didn’t want the kiss to become too intense.

“Let’s leave it at that for a while, I want us to to take our time.” He ran his thumb over Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Yeah, good idea.” Yamaguchi looked a bit dazed. “I have a boyfriend,” he said, as if he couldn’t believe it.

“You sure do.” Chikara chuckled, as he leaned in to sneak in another quick kiss. 


	2. Day 2: Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: NSFW

“Captain.”

The word rolled over his lips before Chikara could stop it. Yet, despite what he expected, Yamaguchi moaned underneath him.

“Shit, does that turn you on?” Chikara was on top of Yamaguchi, riding him, all of their clothes discarded somewhere in the room. Chikara was attending university, so they only saw each other on the weekends, and when they met, they made good use of their time together.

“No. Maybe? I don’t know.” Yamaguchi’s face was flushed, hair sticking to the sweat on his skin.

Well there was only one way to find out. “Why don’t you tell me what you want me to do then, Captain?” Chikara made sure his voice sounded as lewd as possible.

Yamaguchi’s grip on Chikara’s hips tightened, proving that he was right. It _did_ turn him on.

“Well? I’m waiting for the captain’s orders…” He ran his nails over Yamaguchi’s chest, where his hands had been resting previously.

“Maybe..,” Yamaguchi started carefully, “use your hips more?”

“Yes sir.” Chikara raised his hips more than he had done before, and slammed down again with force.

Yamaguchi immediately closed his eyes, and groaned, which made Chikara’s lips curl into a smile. “That good, huh?”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi opened his eyes again, and looked at Chikara in the dim light of the room. “You look beautiful, you know that?”

Chikara swallowed. _Beautiful._ His stomach tightened around the word. It made him… happy? No. It turned him on.

“Say that again, please. Compliment me.” Chikara would have never thought that something so simple would be so arousing to him.

“Uhm, okay.” Yamaguchi ran his thumbs in circles over Chikara’s hips. “You look so hot right now.”

The words made his cock leak precome onto Yamaguchi’s stomach. “Yes. More.”

“You’re doing such a good job, moving your hips like that. I feel like I’m about to come, that’s how great you feel around me.” Yamaguchi’s thrusts became more erratic, proving that he wasn’t exaggerating.

“Shit.” Chikara reached for his cock, squeezing the base so that he didn’t come instantly. “Can I kiss you… _captain?”_

Yamaguchi’s whole body shivered underneath him. “Oh God, please do.”

Chikara leaned down and locked their lips together, resting his hands on the bed on each side of Yamaguchi’s face.

Yamaguchi hit his prostate in such a way, that he had to break away from the kiss. The heat in his stomach was overwhelming, pushing him over the edge. “I’m gonna come,” he whispered on Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Me too.” As the words left Yamaguchi’s lips, Chikara finally came. Yamaguchi groaned under him, coming as well, and Chikara could feel him throb inside of him.

Once the tension left his body, Chikara dropped himself on top of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi ran his hands over Chikara’s back. “That was…”

“New?” Chikara kissed his boyfriend’s neck.

“I wanted to say ‘amazing’, but that works too.” Yamaguchi let out a tired chuckle.

“Hmm, you sound like you could use some rest. Let’s get cleaned up, and sleep, okay?” Chikara suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” Yamaguchi tightened his hold on Chikara. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Chikara grinned into Yamaguchi’s neck. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


	3. Day 3: Free

“I can’t believe how warm it is, even though it’s so late.” Tadashi lifted his shirt, to cool off his damp skin.

“Hmm.” Ennoshita hummed in agreement.

They had come back to their hometown to celebrate their anniversary. Tadashi had surprised Ennoshita with a late night picnic under the stars, in a deserted meadow. After they had eaten most of the food, they layed on their backs to enjoy the evening sky.

“The stars are so pretty tonight.” Tadashi stared at the sky in awe. It really was breathtaking. There was no cloud in the sky, and the stars sparkled clearer than usual.

“Yeah, pretty, just like you.” Ennoshita softly spoke next to him.

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me blush.” He tried to jab his boyfriend in his side, but he skillfully dodged it.

“You’re already blushing,” Ennoshita teased.

“Argh! See what I mean?” Yamaguchi brought his hands to his face to hide his reddened cheeks. “You really think I’m pretty?” He peeked through his fingers to glance at Ennoshita.

“You know I do.” Ennoshita turned to look at Tadashi. “Remember when I confessed to you?”

“Of course I do, you were so nervous, it was cute.” Tadashi remembered Ennoshita’s face so well, the way he had blushed, how he had been avoiding eye contact constantly. It had been adorable.

“I told you how pretty you were, and it looked like you were gonna pass out.” Ennoshita laughed fondly.

“Well no one ever told me something like that, and it’s still hard to believe.” Tadashi also remembered how he had felt at that time. His knees had wobbled from nerves, and it had felt like he was living in a dream. However, it had been the good type of nerves.

“You’re even prettier than you were back then, because I know more about you now, and learned that your personality is also incredibly beautiful.” Ennoshita reached to grab Tadashi’s hand, which he took gladly.

Tadashi took a deep breath, the warm night air filling his lungs, his heart about to burst through his chest. “I’m so happy to be with you.”

“God, now you’re gonna make _me_ blush.” Ennoshita squeezed his hand tighter.

“What goes around comes around,” Tadashi teased. “Seriously though, I’m genuinely happy the way we are now… I hope this will never change.” Tadashi redirected his gaze back to the stars.

“Oh it will change, but for the better. We’ll both grow stronger as people, and I will only love you more.”

“That’s…,” Tadashi started, “incredibly sappy.”

“I know you love it.” Ennoshita moved to lay on his side, brought Tadashi’s hand to his mouth, and kissed it.

“I do.” Tadashi also rolled onto his side, and smiled at his boyfriend.

Ennoshita expression suddenly turned pensive. “Do you think we’ll still have sex when we’re grandpa’s?”

“Chikara!!” Tadashi pushed him, not believing the turn their conversation was taking.

“No, I’m serious! That was a genuine question!” Ennoshita said he was serious, but the grin on his face told him otherwise.

Tadashi sighed. “That depends, will you still be able to get it up?”

“Will you still be able to move your hips without breaking them?” Ennoshita carefully pulled Tadashi on top of him.

“Only if you’ll be gentle.” Tadashi reached to give Ennoshita a quick peck on his nose, before moving down to kiss him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at maiuzan.tumblr.com


End file.
